The Joke's On You
by Usa
Summary: Usagi, Mamoru, Michiru, and Haruka play a trick on the Inner Senshi to teach them a lesson.


Title: The Joke's On You  
Author: Usa  
Email: Usako0@aol.com  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters are property of Takeuchi Naoko-sama, Kodansha, Bandai, and TOEI Animations  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"What's going on with you two?" Makoto inquired.  
  
"Where are you going for your date?" Rei asked.  
  
"Have you and Mamoru-san... you know..."  
  
"MINAKO-CHAN! ECCHI!" Usagi screeched.  
  
"Hai, Minako-chan," Ami said, holding her ears. "Don't ask such personal questions." The blue-haired girl then turned to Usagi. "What is the most romantic thing Mamoru-san has done for you?"  
  
Usagi gasped. "Minna, no more questions! Why are you all so nosy!" Usagi ran out of the shrine.  
  
"She's right, girls," Luna said. "Those questions were all way too personal. Minako-chan... oh, I don't even know what to say to that." Luna sighed and went after Usagi, Artemis followed her.  
  
"Nani?" Minako asked.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Mamo-chan, they just kept asking question after question. I was going insane! I don't have to tell them everything we do, ne?"  
  
"Iie, Usa-ko, you don't. Actually, they've been bothering me as well," Mamoru said, running a hand through his dark hair. "They're really starting to annoy me."  
  
"Let me guess, four girls by the name of Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, and Mako-chan."  
  
Turning, Usagi and Mamoru smiled. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" Usagi said.   
  
"Konichiwa," Michiru replied. Haruka put her arm around Michiru as Mamoru explained what had been going on. "It's the same with us. They keep asking so many questions. They're like children."  
  
"Minako-chan even asked if Michiru and I--"  
  
"HARUKA!"  
  
Haruka blushed. "Ah... gomen."  
  
Usagi suddenly had a plan and she grinned evily. "Minna, I know of a way we could have some fun with this..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Rei looked at her three friends. "I wonder why Luna and Artemis have called us all here," she said.  
  
"Who knows," Makoto replied. "Maybe they want to yell at us some more."  
  
"I can't help being naturally curious!" Minako stated.  
  
"Neither can I," Ami whispered.  
  
"EH?" Ami blushed.  
  
"Minna!" Luna yelled running in. "There is something really strange going on. I can hardly believe it and I saw it with my own eyes!"  
  
"Nani? What happened, Luna? Is it an new enemy?" Makoto asked.  
  
Artemis ran in. "Iie, it's just as... scary, though."  
  
Luna started the story. "We were heading back to Usagi-chan's house when what to our wondering eyes should appear but Mamoru-san and Michiru-san."  
  
"So, what's so special about that?"  
  
"Shut up, Rei! Let Luna finish."  
  
"G-gomen..."   
  
"Anyway," Luna continued. "as we were about to approach the two, they kissed!"  
  
"NANI YO?" the four girls shouted. Makoto had to be restrained.  
  
"Calm down, onegai. It's not over yet," Artemis said. "We were in so much shock that we almost didn't see Usagi-chan and Haruka-san walking over. Mamoru-san and Michiru-san turned toward the park and we lost sight of them. We watched the other two as Haruka-san leaned in and kissed Usagi-chan!"  
  
"NANI YO?" the girls shouted again.  
  
"It's true. All of it!" Luna replied. "I overheard Usagi-chan say they were going to the arcade, are you all coming, or what!"  
  
"Lets go!" Minako said.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Motoki! Konbanwa!"  
  
"Konbanwa, Mamoru, how are you?" Motoki replied, shaking his friend's hand.  
  
"Motoki, you remember Kaioh Michiru-san?"  
  
Motoki nodded. "Nice to see you again." Turning back to Mamoru he asked where Usagi was.  
  
"Well..." Mamoru then told him their plan.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"H-haruka-san..."  
  
"Nani, Usa-chan?" The two were hiding in the back room of the arcade waiting for the others to "accidentally" find Mamoru and Michiru.  
  
"I wanted you to know that that was my first time kissing a girl, and to tell you the truth... it wasn't so bad..." Usagi said blushing.  
  
"Odango! You're lucky that I have Michiru, or Mamoru-san wouldn't have a chance."  
"Hehe..." Usagi snapped up at the sound of Rei's voice. "They're here! Oh, I hope Motoki-oniisan has the camera ready!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The minute Mamoru heard the girls enter the arcade, he pulled Michiru into a kiss. There was a loud gasp throughout the entire room. Luckily, no one else was there. Motoki had made certain. He was laughing so hard that he nearly forgot to take a picture. ::snap:: **This is going to be so priceless**   
  
Rei finally shook herself off and Makoto went into a rage. "Mamoru-san!" she hollered. "How dare you do this to Usagi-chan! I can't forgive you!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Haruka were trying not to laugh too loudly. "Haruka-san, I-I think it's time to make our grand entrance."  
  
Haruka nodded looking at Usagi's tears of laughter. "You know, they'll probably try to rip our heads off."  
  
"Yeah," Usagi replied, opening the back door. "demo, at least it would be worth it, ne?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The "new couple" entered the arcade. Rei, Minako, and Ami were so occupied holding back Makoto that they didn't notice. Mamoru's eyes, however, looked up. When the girls realized that Mamoru wasn't paying attention, they turned their heads to see Haruka and Usagi.  
  
"Usa-chan, may I have a kiss?"  
  
"But of course, Ruka-chan..." Haruka bent down and kissed Usagi on the lips.  
  
There was a loud crash as four bodies fell onto the floor. Minako looked up. *Iie... this is not happening, I mean, Usagi-chan loves Mamoru-san, ne?*  
  
Makoto was totally confused. *Usagi-chan is... is... prefers women?*  
  
Ami just blushed a deep crimson.  
  
Rei, well Rei was kind of rejoicing. *Maybe I have a chance with Mamoru-san...* She looked at Michiru. *Nevermind...*  
  
"Haruka!" Mamoru shouted. He looked really pissed. *But why?* the girls thought *He seems to be in love with Michiru.* "Get your hands off her!"  
  
"What's the matter, Mamoru, jealous? I don't see why since you have my ex-Michiru!"   
  
"Haruka... what is so special about Usagi?" Michiru asked. It looked as though she were near tears. "I mean, she's a ditz and a crybaby."  
  
"She may seem that way, but she's great in bed--" Haruka stopped. She could not believe what she just said. Looking at Usagi, it seemed she couldn't believe it either. The poor girl was three shades darker than Ami was earlier.  
  
"ECCHI!" The girls shouted as Mamoru, Michiru, Haruka, Usagi, and Motoki started laughing.  
  
"N-nani?" Rei asked.  
"G-gomen..." Haruka said. "I didn't mean to say that, Usagi-chan."  
  
"It's okay, Haruka-san," Usagi said between laughs.  
  
"What is...?" Ami began. *Wait a minute! Usagi-chan called Haruka-san Haruka-san, not Ruka-chan.* "Usagi-chan! You're all faking, aren't you?"  
  
They all nodded, including Motoki, Minako noticed. "Motoki-san, you too!"  
  
"Gomen, minna, it just seemed too funny to miss!" he replied.  
  
Usagi calmed down somewhat and turned to her friends. "Minna, gomen ne, demo, we were all tired of your constant questioning about our love lives. They are very personal. If we want to share things, we will." She looked at Mamoru and the other two. "We promise, ne?"  
  
"Promise," they replied.  
  
Makoto laughed. "Wow, that was craziness! So how did you come up with the plan, Haruka-san?"  
  
Haruka shook her head. "It wasn't me, Usagi-chan came up with it."  
  
"NANI YO?" Rei shouted. "I'll get you, Odango Atama!"  
  
"Rei-chan, yamete!" Usagi yelled back running around the arcade.  
  
The others sighed as sweatdrops appeared above their heads.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
